A nail may be inserted into a medullary canal of the bone to secure together bone fragments of a tibia separated by a fracture. The intramedullary nail is inserted into the canal such that nail spans the fracture. Anchors can be inserted through the bone and into the intramedullary nail at opposing sides of the fracture, thereby fixing the intramedullary nail to the bone. The intramedullary nail can remain in the medullary canal at least until the fracture is fused. In one exemplary method, a intramedullary nail is inserted into the medullary canal of the tibia while the patient's knee is bent at a 90 degree angle. When the knee is bent to 90 degrees during nail insertion, the quadriceps muscle pulls the proximal bone fragment askew relative to the distal bone fragment and bone fragment misalignment can occur. Inserting the intramedullary nail while the patient's knee is bent at a 10-20 degree angle can reduce the risk of bone fragment misalignment because the quadriceps muscle does not pull the proximal bone fragment of the bone to such an extent compared to when the knee is bent at a 90 degree angle or more.
There is a need for an improved system, kit and method for inserting a nail into a bone, and the subsequent fixation of the intramedullary nail to the bone.